Drifting Snowflakes
by Aeron Solo
Summary: Sometimes you need to see the storm for the individual snowflakes-or the lives of the greatest for the timeless moments that make up those lives. Join Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and the rest of the cast, both Frozen's and my own, in the lesser known but equally important adventures and moments in their lives.


****Snowflake I: April Fools****

Frosty magic raced and whirled through the air as Anna opened the door. "Elsa, is it ready yet?"

"Not quite…just got a few more details to go…there." Elsa allowed her power to fade and stepped back. "What do you think?"

Anna gasped and raced over. "Oh, Elsa, it's beautiful," she gushed, fawning over her sister's creation. She grinned. "I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when they see what we've got planned today."

"Mm-hm," Elsa agreed, a smile rising to her lips in anticipation. "Shall we get ready? We have a long day ahead of us."

Anna giggled. "This is gonna be so much fun~!"

_**A few minutes later**_

"You remembered to bundle up, right?" Elsa asked. "Your day is going to be a little chillier than mine."

"I've got it covered," Anna replied, tossing her braid over her shoulder. "It's going to be a hot day anyway, I could use a little bit of chill."

"Just mind your health. We don't need you getting a cold today."

Servants stared as they walked past. It wasn't every day that you saw one of Elsa's legendary ice dresses, and the one the blonde sister walking before them was not lacking in detail in the slightest. Various floral patterns and designs were woven into the shimmering icy fabric, etched in such detail that at a glance they seemed almost like real flowers. "Ooh, they're admiring your handiwork already," Anna said, nudging Elsa with her elbow.

"They'll have all day to admire it," Elsa replied nonchalantly. "As do you—to get tired of it that is."

"Are you kidding me?" Anna asked, doing a twirl. Elsa ducked sideways to avoid the hem of her flying skirt. "I could never get tired of your ice dresses! Especially not this one, it's amazing!"

Elsa let out a sigh, smiling at the compliment in spite of herself. "Here we go," she said, pressing her lips to Anna's forehead and pushing a stray lock of hair up. "Be smart, be safe. Don't get into too much trouble."

"I know, I know," Anna replied, kissing Elsa on the cheek and hugging her. "Have a good day!" she called, pushing through the doors with a flourish of pale blue.

Elsa watched the doors close. _Right,_ she said, taking a breath, looking down at herself. _It's Showtime._

She turned and made her way through the castle. She had somewhere she needed to be.

* * *

Kristoff was waiting with Olaf and Sven for a certain redhead at his sled, passing the time by talking to his two friends.

"…and that's why, Olaf," he said, looking sternly at the crestfallen snowman, "there are some jokes you just don't do. There are funny, harmless ones, and then there are ones that are just bad and hurtful."

"I'm sorry, I just…" Olaf trailed off. Kristoff sighed and kneeled, with Sven nuzzling the snowman gently. "Look Olaf, I know you didn't actually mean any harm. And no one actually got hurt in the end, so it's okay. Life's just a big learning experience. That's why we're here. That's what friends are for." He patted Olaf on the head. "Hey, I do know a couple of safer ones to pull off. Why don't we try them out later?" Olaf brightened and agreed, mostly back to his old enthusiasm.

_Now, where's Anna?_ Kristoff wondered, looking towards the castle. Truth be told, he was a little worried; Anna had been extremely excited for April Fool's Day, and had hinted that she'd been planning something big for it. And though he loved her with all his heart, Kristoff couldn't help but feel a chill rush along his spine at the thought of what his girlfriend might do to him today.

There was a flash of movement, and he caught sight of blonde hair. _Blonde? Wait, is that Elsa coming over?_

Sure enough, he saw the approaching figure garbed in an ice dress, and an incredibly detailed one at that. _Are those flowers?! Holy crap Elsa's outdone herself today! But…what's she doing here?_

"Y-your majesty," Kristoff stammered, "what are you doing here? I mean—agh that came out wrong, sorry. Where's Anna? Not that there's anything wrong with you," he said hurriedly as the young woman folded her arms and bit her lip in an attempt not to smile, "just…Anna was supposed to meet me here today, and…wait." He squinted, not believing his eyes. "_Anna?_"

"Elsa" doubled over with laughter, letting out a laugh that he knew too well. "Gotcha!"

"Why are you dressed up like Elsa? You scared me!" Kristoff sighed, half relieved and the rest annoyed with his girlfriend. "And is this one of Elsa's ice dresses? Aren't you cold in there?"

"Relax, I'm wearing a clothes underneath," Anna said, sliding back the sleeve to show another sleeve separating her skin from the ice. "And before you ask, it's not going to melt on me."

"So why are you dressed as your sister anyway?" Kristoff asked. "Wait…this is your April Fools joke isn't it?" Anna giggled and nodded. "Should've guessed. It's impressive, I'll give you two that."

They set off, with Anna drawing looks, bows, and "your majesty"'s from many of the passing citizens. "By the way, you said that Elsa had her own joke going for today. What's hers?"

Anna gave him a cheeky smile. "What do you _think_ she did?"

"Don't tell me-"

"Yep."

* * *

"Thank you for your time, Princess."

"It is my pleasure. You may go."

The man turned to leave, but then stopped. "Princess Anna, if I may ask something of you?"

"What is it?"

"Where exactly is her majesty?"

"Anna" smiled. "She's around," she replied mysteriously. "Why? Am I not enough for you?" She feigned a hurt expression.

"No, not at all. Only…you aren't known to perform royal duties as often as our Queen, and I am merely curious."

The smile upon her face colored over with a smug air. The man looked up when snow started to fall. "Snow? In April? Her majesty's magic," he guessed. "But where is it-" He suddenly looked to where "Anna" was still smiling smugly at him. "Your majesty?!"

Elsa allowed her smile to broaden. "April fools."

* * *

**Agh this was kind of bad. I wrote this in like an hour . Gotta stop rushing the clock.**

**Oh well. Enjoy my one-shots collection! Updates will be infrequent, but I'll throw one out on various important date.**

**Aeron Solo wuz here**


End file.
